


Deprivation

by uglyinternet



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessiveness, Sensory Deprivation, Slight Dom/Sub, blindfold, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyinternet/pseuds/uglyinternet
Summary: She can hear the smirk on Duncan’s face through his words. “That’s right. Bad girls get nothing.” He removes his fingers from her lip, only to replace it with his other fingers, pushing them into her mouth, her tasting her own arousal on her tongue, making her tremble and press her thighs closer together. “It’s a shame too. You’re so wet baby.“
Relationships: Duncan Shepherd/Original Female Character(s), Duncan Shepherd/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> i stopped kinktober at day three (bcus lazy) and so this was my last work for it decades ago. the prompt being: oral and or sensory deprivation, so i did both!!

If Duncan took one thing seriously when it came to his career and work was putting on a good show at any banquet or party he would be invited to. Wanting to reel in potential investors and impress those who would either kiss his ass later or give word to other successful people that Duncan Shepherd was the man to watch out for and his business and company were highly rated and worth taking a look into. 

Sure, he may have spent most of the time buttering people up or telling white lies. But he never buckled or kissed ass, so he didn’t mind if he was a completely different person going in than he was going out. Running a successful business meant getting your hands a little dirty, stretching the truth. He would not bat an eye at it. 

But she felt different about events such as this. She loved the dressing up part. Putting on a beautiful dress that clung to her body, showing off her curves, in all the right ways and angles. Sporting the beautiful jewelry Duncan had gifted her throughout their relationship. She did not mind that part. But once they got there and Duncan was all business and she was to the side having to listen to talk about stocks, investments, and money, she was bored out of her mind. 

So, sometimes, she would venture off throughout wherever venue they were at, or stay close to the bar, or the food area. Trying to fill the hours of time she knew they would be here. 

Or, sometimes, she would hatch devilish plans to make their stay shorter. Fake a stomachache. Whisper dirty things in Duncan’s ear to get him fired up and grab her wrist and leave as quick as they arrived. 

But tonight she had a different plan, a better one. One that, now, as she sat on her knees in her and Duncan’s shared room, her hands behind her back, a silk blindfold covering her eyes, she was pleased with herself for hatching. 

It had been an hour into the event, one Duncan was more than pleased to be at, telling her on the way that there was some big investors there and if he got them it would mean big things for the company. Something she had smiled at, but knew that meant they would be there for hours and she would be bored. 

So as she ordered a drink from the bar, watching Duncan from across the room and he talked to whatever-rich-asshole, she smiled to herself as she cane up with her plan, a plan that she was sure to ensure them leaving faster than if she didn’t. It might have been a bit childish, immature, of her. But, once you’ve been to one of these events you’ve been to them all, and she loved supporting Duncan. But that support was usually from the other side of the room. And, with this plan not only would they leave early but if she played her cards right, when they got home, Duncan would be too hot and bothered to really be upset with her for dragging him out from another boring event. 

And with that thought alone she put her plan to action. Looking around the vast room trying to find her perfect target to help her with this little plan. Smiling to herself once she finds one, him. Spending a good twenty minutes sipping from her drink, laughing, flirting with whatever-his-name-was. Running her hand down his arm in a way that had him, unsuspectingly, eating out of her hand. Making him lean into her more, his eyes going from her face to her chest where slight cleavage peaked out from the tight black dress she was wearing, down to the bottom of the dress where it barley stopped at the top of her thighs, and back up again. Internally she was cringing at how obvious the guy was being, how easy it was to hook him into her scheme. But, as she looked Duncan’s way every so often, feeling his eyes on her immediately, the tension in his jaw as he clenched it out of what she assumes was anger, annoyance, jealousy. She smirked at him, going back to the pitiful man in front of her, laughing at whatever sad joke he was trying to tell. 

And if Duncan’s eyes could burn a hole into her they would have already done so. She could feel the tension and burn from his stare even when she wasn’t looking. It made something inside her belly clench and ache, her thighs squeezing together, the thought of what Duncan might do to her later because of her little games making her pain achingly wet. 

It only took a matter of a whole forty minutes before Duncan was coming over to where she was, giving the random man a tight smile, grabbing her wrist and saying: “We’re leaving. Now.” In a gruff tone as he pulled her through the room and to the exit. 

That’s how she found herself where she was right now in the middle of their bedroom floor, the blindfold hiding her from Duncan’s current actions, but she could feel him as he stepped in front of her. His fingers running down the side of her cheek. 

“Did you have fun tonight?” He asks. She nods with a smile, wishing she could see his expressions right now, knowing he probably looks deliciously pissed off, a thought, a look, that sends an pulsating ache through her core. Duncan scoffs lightly, “it seemed like you were having fun. Talking to that guy, flirting, leading him on to think that he was going to get to fuck you tonight.” His fingers trail along her jawline, to her chin. “It’s not very nice to lead people on. Especially desperate ones. Especially when you’re only doing it to leave. To be fucked. By me.” His index finger comes up to her closed lips, taps on her bottom lip and she’s opening her mouth to him in a silent submission she knows all too well. “Is that correct?” He asks. “All of that flirting, teasing, leading on, just because you would rather be at home getting fucked?” 

Her breath hitches, a low whine lost in the back of her throat as she feels his finger enter her mouth and press onto her tongue. 

“Answer me, baby.” He says, presses another finger in her mouth, smirks to himself when she nods. He taps her tongue with one of her fingers, a silent demand, as she closes her lips around his fingers and sucks, Duncan sighing. “If you want to be fucked all you have to do is ask, you know that, baby.” He reminds her, moves his fingers slowly, back and forth, her moaning around them. 

She can’t see him but she can feel his position change, hear him bend down to her level, his fingers still fucking her mouth. She feels his other hand run through her hair, down her neck, down her chest, to the cleavage showing from the low cut of her dress. 

“You know daddy loves to please you,” his voice is darker, languid. “Loves to fuck you when you want it, need it.” His fingers skate between her breasts, down the fabric that encloses them and runs the pad of his thumb over one of her erect nipples making her shudder around his fingers. “When you’re a good girl.” He lightly squeezes her nipple between his forefinger and thumb, making her lips part around his finger as she whimpers out a moan. “But, you weren’t a good girl tonight. Were you?” She shakes her head, goes back to her lips wrapped around his fingers, sucking. “Teasing me from across the room. Trying to make me jealous of a man who is nothing, who we both know couldn’t please you, fuck you, the way you so desperately needed tonight.” His fingers continue their descend down her body, stopping at the bottom of her dress, pushing it up a bit so her bare cunt is exposed. His fingers skating over her mound, to her slick coated lips. “And you need it bad don’t you, baby?” He asks, coos. She moans, grips her hand around her wrist where Duncan told her to keep them, as she feels him part her lips and run his finger along her clit slowly, her legs shaking. “Need so badly for me to fuck this cunt. My cunt.” He pulls his fingers out of her mouth slowly, leaves them pressed to her bottom lip, her jaw slack. 

“But,” he pulls his fingers from her cunt making her whine from the loss of pleasure. “What do bad girls get?” He asks her. 

She swallows, her voice shaky from the need she feels all over her body, from knowing exactly where this was going, from silently scolding herself for the events that happened earlier. “Nothing.” She says softly. 

She can hear the smirk on Duncan’s face through his words. “That’s right. Bad girls get nothing.” He removes his fingers from her lip, only to replace it with his other fingers, pushing them into her mouth, her tasting her own arousal on her tongue, making her tremble and press her thighs closer together. “It’s a shame too. You’re so wet baby. So fucking ready to take me, to be fucked. To cum on my cock.” He pulls his fingers from her mouth. She hears him stand again. Looks up to wear she imagines him to. “I shouldn’t give you anything. I should let you go to bed wet and wanting.” Duncan sighs deeply. “But, you do know your audience, knew how hard you were making my cock as you put on your little show.” She can hear the clanking of his belt, the zipper of his pants. “And since that sweet little mouth of yours got you in trouble tonight, I think the only reasonable punishment would be to fuck it.” 

She moans lowly, her mouth already watering in anticipation, her cunt dripping. 

“This isn’t a reward, baby.” Duncan makes that clear. “My cock down your throat may seem like a treat to you, but when you feel the ache in your jaw and burn of the back of your throat whenever you speak tomorrow, you’ll realize that it wasn’t. And that, good girls get better treatment. Get fucked. Are able to cum. Something you are not allowed to do.” He’s gripping her chin with his fingers again. “Or get to watch as daddy cum’s down their throat.” He pulls at her chin, her submitting to the silent demand as she opens her mouth wider. “Keep your hands behind your back, no touching me or yourself. Understood?” 

She nods. Swallows down a whine of disapproval. Duncan knows how much she loves to watch him. Loves to look up at him, see how wrecked she is making him as she sucks his cock. Knows how much she loves to rub her clit while she does it. His moans and thrust of his hips into her mouth making her cunt so wet. 

But now she could not do either of those things, and as much as she loved the idea of Duncan fucking her throat, not being able to see him or touch herself made her whine. Ache even more. Made this a real punishment for being such a brat tonight. 

She can hear him shuffle forward, bringing himself closer to her, closer to her mouth. His fingers are still on her jaw when she feels the head of his cock rub against her bottom lip, the precum that has gathered there being spread across her lip. Duncan’s hand on your chin moves to the back of her head as he pushes himself past her lips and into her mouth, letting out a low groan when he feels the warmth of her tongue make contact with his hardness. 

”Close your mouth, baby. Wrap your lips around my cock.” Duncan says, demands, hisses low in his throat when she does and he’s fully enclosed within her mouth. He starts to move slowly, the underside of his cock running against her tongue in the most tantalizing way, knowing as much as he would love to play this out, fuck her mouth for hours, really teach her a lesson, that he won’t last that long. Not with how amped up she had gotten him from earlier, or from the way she looks right now: blindfolded, on her knees, obeying him, at his own desire, want, having her completely submit to him. He loves her like this. Punishing her wasn’t his most favorite activity to do with her, but he wouldn’t deny that it really got him off to do so. He loved seeing her mouth full of him, even if it was a punishment. 

Duncan puts his hands on either side of her head as he thrusts his hips into her mouth at a slow pace. Groans falling from his lips as her own whiney moans vibrate against his hardness, groans at how hot her mouth feels right now, how good. 

And she loves it too. Loves the gently grip he has in her hair, loves the movement of his hips, loves the feel of his cock running against her tongue, loves the soft moans that fall from his lips. Whiney, moaning, wishing she could see him, see him look down at her with lust filled eyes, wish she could reach between her legs and touch herself. 

Duncan wastes no time in picking up the pace, his grip in her hair tightening as he thrusts his hips faster, sharper, hitting the back of her throat, pulling out slightly as she chokes just a bit, saliva running down her chin, already making a mess out of herself, something that makes him groan. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this, baby.” He eases himself back into her mouth, thrusts his hips slowly, gradually going faster, giving her throat time to accompany his length and girth. “Your pretty mouth so full of my cock. Spit and precum running down your chin.” He moans, increases the thrust of his hips. His head lawling back a bit, eyes closed. 

She always looked good like this. She always felt good like this. There was no denying that Duncan loved when her mouth was wrapped around his cock and in the back of her throat. And he could tell she loved it just as much as he did, with her whines and whimpers and moans as he hits the back of her throat again, her gagging around him. He can see her hands moving anxiously behind her back, wanting, needing to touch her aching cunt. The thought of her dripping for him just from him fucking her mouth has a low fire burning in his stomach and his cock twitching, lip coming between his teeth to bite back a loud moan. 

Duncan’s grip in her hair has become tighter, and with every thrust to the back of her throat it pulls, sending a loud moan from her mouth, her legs quivering at the shocks of pleasure it sends straight to her aching core. She can feel the tears gathers behind her closed eyes, behind the blindfold, she can feel her arousal coat her inner thighs, making her legs sticky with the need of her cunt. She thinks that with the way Duncan’s speed has picked up, his continuous loud moans, that he won’t see her slowly snake one of her hands from behind her back, to her cunt, finding her clit in the vast darkness behind the blindfold, whimpering once the pad of her finger has made contact with it. Her whole body jerking a little from finally touching, finally feeling the pleasure she needs, something she’s sure Duncan notices after his pace slows down. 

Duncan stops, tisks, pulls her hand away from her cunt, making her whine, her chest heave, her eyes sting. “Bad girls don’t get to touch their cunt.” He says, grabs her jaw in a tight hold, speaks sternly. “Touch it again, baby, and daddy’s going to give you something worse that a sore throat.” She can feel him run his fingers down her cheek. “Hands behind your back. Don’t move them again.” She listens. Moves her hands back to their original spot, wraps her fingers around her wrist, grips it in frustration. 

“If only you had been good tonight. If only you hadn’t been such a little brat, then daddy would be fucking your cunt and not your throat. But, you wanted to be a bad girl, to get my attention in the worst way. And now your pretty mouth is getting it in the worst way. Poor baby.” He taunts. Teases. He doesn’t give her time to whine as he begins to thrust back into her mouth, his pace fast, hitting the back of her throat in a way that has slick and saliva falling down her chin, to her neck, and onto her dress. The slosh of Duncan fucking her throat, her distorted moans, the only thing filling the room. 

And as much as her throat aches, as much as her cunt aches and make her thighs sticky, she loves it. Loves the grip in her hair, loves the pull, loves the push and thrust of the head of his cock hitting her throat making her gag around him, making her sputter and moan. 

Duncan can tell she does. Knows as much as he would like to label this as a punishment that he can smell her arousal dripping from her cunt from his spot above her. Every moan and whimper around his cock is an indication. Even as he picks up his pace, holding the side of her head as he thrusts into her open mouth with speed and an ache to cum down her throat, he knows she fucking loves it. And that knowledge alone, knowing his girl loves to be punished by him, have her throat fucked by him, has him teetering close to the edge. 

“Do you think you deserve daddy’s cum, baby?” He grunts, his thrusts becoming sharper, sloppier. “Do bad girls deserve cum down their throat?” She trying to nod, but his hold on her head makes it difficult, only causing herself to choke more, breathing through her nose, trying to steady the whines and whimpers. “Daddy can’t lie baby,” he moans, “I love seeing you like this, love how good your mouth feels, how fucking good you take it, take me fucking your throat.” She can feel his hips stutter, feel his breathing pick up more. “Maybe you should act up more often, let daddy fuck you like this more. Fuck you the way I only I can. The only way bad girls deserve.” 

She’s hanging on to Duncan’s every word. Moaning, shaking. If he could see her eyes right now he would be looking down at a big pair of needy ones, filled with tears and desire and lust. 

And Duncan knows that he’s so close, so fucking close, and he wants to pull her blindfold off, to look at her wrecked, red, face as he cum’s down her throat, but knows that would disregard the punishment and she deserved this. Deserved to have her little mouth fucked by him. 

“Fuck,” he moans, his eyes closed, mouth slack. “I’m going to cum, baby.” His breath picks up, chest heaving, an intense pleasure starting at the base of his balls, slowly making its way to the tip of his cock. And he wants to say more, to tell her that he’s going to cum down her beautiful throat, but he can’t before he’s moaning loudly, cursing under his breath breathlessly as his his stutter and he shoots warm ropes of cum down the back of her raw throat. 

She swallows around him, swallows his cum down the rest of her throat, the warmth of it burning her already sore insides. And when he pulls out of her mouth she tries to catch her breath, can feel the saliva and mostly likely cum coating her chin in a cold wet manner. 

Duncan doesn’t worn her when he removes the blindfold from her eyes, taking her eyes a bit to adjust to the dim light in their room, before she’s looking up at him, him smirking down at her, his face a slight shade of red, looking sedated. 

He bends down to her level, wipes his thumb across her chin gathering the spit and slick there, brings it to her lips and she’s licking and sucking it off of his fingers as she stares at him. Her cheeks stained with fallen tears and eyes big and glossy. 

“You’re so good, baby.” Duncan coos, pulls his thumb from her mouth, runs his fingers through her hair. “So beautiful.” He smiles. Leans in, kisses her forehead. Is gripping her chin again once he’s pulled away. “But, the next time you pull a stunt like that I’ll take you right there, let everyone watch as I fuck the brat out of you. Let everyone know you’re mine.” She whimpers, the thought alone making her legs shake, clench. The thought sounding more tempting than threatening. Knowing full well Duncan didn’t mind an audience. Didn’t mind showing people that she was his, praising her body, her cunt, in front of them. 

She loved it. Smiles at him, puts the idea on the back burner for now.


End file.
